the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Herald Degrees
1ST DEGREE -Quick Tongue = Herald can speak with eloquence and solid reasoning that wins over even the most hardened defector, even in a pinch. -Minor Empath = Herald can feel the emotions of others. At this stage he can only feel the most basic of emotions like fear, anger, wonder, etc. He may even have a hard time pinning down who is feeling what when in a crowd. 2ND DEGREE -Stirring Speech = Herald can deliver a speech that touches the heart of his listeners and inflames them with passion. Listeners to the Herald feel powerfully compelled to do what the Herald suggests. -Preacher = A Herald can give a supernaturally-backed speech or sermon that causes all who hear it to realize their sins. Heralds use this both on ordinary people as well as fellow Adepts. People affected by this power grow momentarily reflective, the idea of their many sins coming to mind. 3RD DEGREE -Aura of Trust = Herald can generate an aura of trust that makes him feel naturally serious and honest towards others. If a player attempts to use this power and then does something dishonest in game, storyteller should feel free to practice bad karma on him later in the game. -More The Merrier = Herald can allow an ally to feel the emotions of someone else as well. -Sense Outlet = Herald gains an intuitive sense for detecting the nearest source of local news and information. If he's in a mud village in Sahara Africa, he would sense the nearest village gossiper or tribal spokesman. In downtown Tokyo, the various TV's and cellphones. And so on... 4TH DEGREE -Wanderlust = Heralds can travel for leagues on foot without becoming fatigued. -Rally the Troops = Herald can deliver a speech or war cry that reinvigorates allies, throws off magicks of fear inducement and the like, and generally helps allies get back into the fight. -Sermon of Shame = Heralds often use this power to defuse intense situations. By giving a quick speech, a Herald can induce feelings of shame and regret in those listening, causing them to back off and leave the scene for a while. Many Heralds follow a tradition of bending over to write in the dirt the names of various and common sins, the better to shock the people into wakefulness. 5TH DEGREE -Blessing of the Open Road = Herald benefits from a supernatural luck in relation to the amount of trouble he encounters while traveling. The Herald never seems to run into bandits or bad weather? Even when there is trouble, the Herald always seems to find a way out. -Counter Spell = Herald can sing a hymn designed to counter magicks at work. If someone is attempting to use a spell, the casting of magick, the Herald can use this power to oppose them. -Languages Proficiency = Herald is adept at learning new languages. 6TH DEGREE -Unerring Path = Same power as the Chosen, the Herald is supernaturally led in a general direction. The Herald does not know what exactly needs to be done, only in what direction God wants him to go. -Powerful Suggestion = Herald can issue a command that a person feels powerfully compelled to obey. Heralds actually use this power in combat, momentarily dazing a foe so they can strike. -Hellfire Sermon = A Herald can overload an agent of the Darkness with intense fear and foreboding of the torments that await them in the next life with this power. 7TH DEGREE -Visions of Doom = Herald can cause one or more persons to receive psychic visions of Armageddon, these images are deeply unsettling and will leave all but the hardiest persons momentarily dazed. -Greater Empath = Herald can definitely tell who is feeling what, and they can usually sense in a vague what what is causing the person to feel his current emotions. -His Image = Herald can cause a huge, glowing Icon of light to appear to in the sky. The light form it deals minor damages to agents of the Darkness, and as long as the Icon lasts, magick-users find it difficult to work their spells. 8TH DEGREE -Detect Prophet = Heralds often work in concert with Prophet Adepts, since one delivers the Word of The Lord and the other carries it to the people. This power allows Heralds to detect Prophet Adepts for up to a few miles. -Rest = This power allows a Herald to sleep for a prolonged period of time, weeks, months or even years. Heralds have used this power when stuck in the wilderness during inclement weather. A Herald can crawl into a space and activate this power, causing their bodies to enter a state of suspended animation. A portion of a Herald's mind is always aware of this slumbering and so a Herald can reawaken at his choosing. When in this state, a Herald is immune to all but the most extreme temperature changes. -Key Word = By repeating a catchy phrase, a Herald can implant a suggestion into the minds of his or her's listeners. When any of the listeners hear the Key Word or something similar, they will feel strongly compelled towards whatever action the phrase suggests. This is no iron tight, the listeners cannot be made to do something they truly don't want to do (betray loved ones, go against their beliefs, etc.). The Key Word will remain implanted for quite some time, but eventually it will fade. 9TH DEGREE -Imprint Emotion = Herald can cause others to feel what he is feeling. Even from a distance away (visual contact with target is required). -Drain Emotion = Herald can drain someone of a particular emotion they are feeling. This usually lasts for some time before the emotion can return. 10TH DEGREE -Emotion Inducement = Herald can cause others to feel a single, intense emotion by making eye contact with them. -Greater Counter Spell = Herald can sing a hymn that makes his entire vicinity alien ground to any magicks, adding a strong resistance to spells. 11TH DEGREE -Summon Aid = In dire need a Herald can summon a few of the Thundering Legion. These mounted warriors appear from a burst of light and are spectral knights in dazzling armor, spearing, cutting and running down all who serve the Darkness. 12TH DEGREE -Wise Tongue = Herald can use his Kenosis to answer a question truthfully and wisely, no matter what. The Herald may even surprise himself with the breadth of his own wisdom in this circumstance. -Cancel Power = A Herald can sing a hymn that councils out a power someone possesses that is fueled by magick. 13TH DEGREE -Greater Aid = Herald can now summon an entire platoon of Thundering Legion. -Greater Inducement = Herald can cause a group of people nearby to feel a single, intense emotion. 14TH DEGREE -Town Crier = Herald can use Induce Emotion on an entire population, up to a town or small city, causing everyone to feel a single, intense emotion. 15TH DEGREE -Clarion Call = A Herald can send out a psychic distress signal, traveling for miles outward in all directions. Only Adepts can hear it, and every Adept who hears it instantly knows everything about the situation (how it got started, whose behind it, etc.) that the Herald knows. Obviously, this power is used only in times of great danger and only to call in the proverbial cavalry.